


[Sound Horizon短篇]收養

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant





	[Sound Horizon短篇]收養

 

命題：「我一直在這裡」

  
撿到那一隻受傷的鳥的那一天，是颱風後的第一天。  
  
革命先生是在小巷的轉角撿到牠的。那一天的空氣還留著一些風球過後的清涼，梧桐樹的葉子被雨水刷得亮晶晶的，當風晃動了那一抹濃郁的墨綠，寫書的人的眼前驟然降落了一抹烏黑，他的腳邊多了一隻捲縮的墜地之鳥。  
  
回過神來他的懷裡已經抱著那一隻不知名的鳥兒回了家，革命先生把牠安置在用竹子編成的籃子裡，小心翼翼地在黑鳥的身下墊著素藍色的小抱枕。儘管眼睛還是閉著的，但牠的胸膛還是有規律地起伏著，沒有生命危險。  
  
沒有生命危險。察覺了這一點，革命先生鬆了一口氣。鬆了一口氣之後，文豪也理所當然地趴在了茶几上，安靜地端詳著這一位不速之客。  
  
只有安靜下來之後他才發現鳥並不是他想像中的那樣黑得純粹，暗金色的花紋順著指叉漸漸隱沒在羽翼的墨色之中，後背的羽毛卻若隱若現地，排列出了一個規律的，彷彿盾牌般的形狀，暗紋的線條硬朗得彷彿是軍服上的流蘇和刺繡，彷彿是以金線繡出的榮耀和象徵。革命先生自問沒有見過那麼獨特的花紋，至少那些站在小巷圍牆上頭咕咕叫的鴿子從來不會披上這麼瑰麗的外衣。  
  
那種配色總覺得有點眼熟，是在誰的身上見過嗎？  
  
但他終究只是是寫書的，他分不出這只鳥兒到底是什麼類什麼屬，他只能勉強從身長和大小辨認出這隻鳥可能是一隻猛禽而已。  
  
但願並不是什麼撿了就是犯法的品種。文豪伸出了指尖，小心翼翼地輕掃著鳥的腦門，絨毛柔軟的觸感讓他有點兒意外。  
  
他輕輕笑了，看得入了迷。入迷到了他也不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的，只是在睡夢中他隱約感覺臉頰癢癢的，仿佛是溫暖的指腹拂過了臉龐，或是髮絲掠過了安靜的空氣，亦或者只是他的夢裏起了風。  
  
是起了風了吧？他尋思著。還下了雨，雨點劈裏啪啦地打在了他的臉上，他看著天空出了神，灰色的天空中，黑鳥帶著悠長的鳴叫，在他的注視下飛的越來越遠。  
  
鎖鏈夾雜風聲，驚醒了革命先生，他揉了一下眼睛，扶正了歪掉的黑框眼鏡。黑鳥不知道何時醒來了，黑得發亮的眼珠子骨碌碌地盯著革命先生。  
  
恢復精神了呢，太好了。寫書的人忍不住伸手摸了摸鳥兒的頭，鳥兒的喉嚨發出了舒服的咕噥聲。  
  
只不過革命先生還是覺得有點鬱悶了，他記得茶几本來是乾淨的才對。他困惑地歪了歪頭，擦走了臉頰上沾到的水滴。  
  
第二天出門之前，他把窗戶拉開了一條縫，讓牠可以隨時離開這個地方。  
  
畢竟革命先生原本就打算在黑鳥恢復了精神之後就讓牠自己飛走，天空才是牠的真正歸屬，而不是這一個狹隘的小房子。要在這個小和室擠下一個成年人還有一隻猛禽，空間並不足夠，況且這裡確實不是適合養鳥的地方。  
  
牠也確實飛走了，在黃昏近晚的時間，斜陽將小町的熱鬧盡數收到西山之下，當革命先生打開家門的時候，和室空蕩蕩的。沒有鳥兒的咕噥也沒有鼓噪的翅膀拍打的聲音，仿佛昨天撿到鳥的事情只不過南柯夢一場。  
  
寫書的人手停在了半空之中，半餉才想起來要關上他家的門。  
  
那一夜革命先生鮮有地失眠了，一整晚靠在小茶几的旁邊盯著窗外深邃的黑。那一片如濃墨般的黑仿佛迷霧籠罩了他的思緒，空白的稿紙散亂地鋪在茶几上，墨水在紙上暈開了一道墨跡，  
儘管如此，落在紙上的鋼筆尖依舊沒有移動半分。  
  
牠在哪裡呢？牠此時的眼中，到底看見了什麼樣的風景呢？寫書的人不懂，為什麼他會這麼在意一隻偶遇的鳥。  
  
陰霾一直持續到了鳥兒再度出現在他的視線內。  
  
當東方開始發白，他眯起有點發紅的眼睛，稍稍模糊的視線內出現了那隻黑鳥的身影，從遠方飛到了他的窗臺上，以黑的發亮的眼睛盯著革命先生的臉。鳥兒咕噥了幾聲，仿佛是好久不見以後的一聲招呼。  
  
牠晃了晃頭，把嘴中銜著的小禮物輕輕放在了革命先生的手心，然後擅自窩到那個他曾經睡過的竹籃里，似乎是再也不打算走了。  
  
革命先生愣了愣，手心的紅豆染上了日出溫潤的顏色。  
  
於是，這一隻不請自來的黑鳥就這樣在這個五坪左右的小公寓住下來了。  
  
+TBC+


End file.
